Alphonse, Put It back
by KairiHachi
Summary: Alphonse finds a neko?
1. What the

Alphonse runs to the side of the road as he sees the girl shivering in the rain. The lifts her, her silver hair falling over her eyes. She looks up at him and blinks.  
"Hello."  
Alphonse smiles and stares at the top of her head.  
"Cat ears? On a human?"  
"Oh, I'm not human, I am a neko" She looks down at her hands.  
"Oh. Well then, let me bring you home and get you some clothes."  
And Alphonse brings her home.

* * *

" ALPHONSE!" Edward calls his brother. "Hurry up!"  
Alphonse runs up to him.  
"Sorry brother... I got.. sidetracked!" A sneeze comes from his armor.  
Edward frowns.  
"Al did you sneeze?"  
"Y-YES BROTHER!" Alphonse responds quickly,  
"Time for your armor check Al."Edward pops off Alphonse's head as Alphonse complains. Edward finds the neko.

"... ALPHONSE WHAT THE HELL! IF YOU CAN'T HAVE A CAT YOU DEFINITELY CAN'T HAVE A NEKO!"

* * *

This is my first story. I hope you guys enjoy! ^^

Ed: Seriously, what the hell...  
Al: I-I'm sorry brother!  
Me: Okay guys, lets go.  
Kia: Oh, thats reminds me. *Puts cat ears on Ed's head* Da, da~!  
Me: Oh god...


	2. Ugh

Edward: Seriously, another chapter?  
Me: My sister forced me..  
Kia: I DID NOT!  
Alphonse: Quit fighting...  
Edward: Al your dumb, shut up.  
Me: EDWARD!

* * *

Edward paces stupidly around the room.  
"What the hell Al..."  
"I dunno..."  
"Why?!"  
"I dunno"  
WHAT THE HE-"  
"May I interject?"  
Ed looks over at the small blonde hair grey eyed girl. She smiles and speaks.  
"Ah, well actually I think he picked me up because he is nice." he girl was now dressed in an over-sized black hoodie and one of Edwards old shirts.  
"ARE YOU CALLIN' ME NOT NICE!"  
"Well... yes." She smiles and Edward frowns.  
"Why I oughta'..."  
"Brother!"Alphonse holds his brother.  
"Well this will be weird.."The girl states and goes back to eating her soup.

* * *

Edward: That was shit...  
Me: Shut up Im tired... Melatonin works once in a while.  
Alphonse: Oh?  
Kia: Sunshine, your dumb, spouting all that business..


	3. The Nya is Getting Stronger

This is probably gonna be short...  
Ed: Again?  
Al: Oh...  
Kia: WRITE LONGER!  
Me: I HAVE NO ENDURANCE YOU UGLY PEA BRAIN.

* * *

She hums as Edward thinks of what to do with the girl. She smiles and looks at him, hugging his leg.  
"Edward?" Edward looks down at her suspiciously, looking like he is kind of frightened.  
"Yes?" She smiles and nods.  
"My name is Tsumiki. Just thought you should know if I'm going to be living here."  
"LIVING HERE?!" Edward frowns and glares at Alphonse.  
"Alphonse?!"Alphonse stutters, waving his hands in front of him in an anime like fashion.  
"Brother, I-I'm sorry, she just looked so sad and... Aah!" Alphonse tried to make up for it by hugging his brother but Ed allows no such thing and bangs on Al's armor.  
"Alphonse, you are an idiot, let me go!"The girl looks at Ed confused.  
" , why are you so sho-"She is cut off by a finger to her lips and a white glove covering them.  
"Don't finish that sentence unless you want to die little girl..." He grins evilly and she decides to refrain from finishing the sentence.  
"Alright Mr. Edward, Sir." She states.

* * *

Me: Well, this is more than stupid.  
Edward: I HATE YOUR WRITING, Making me seem like the bad guy...  
Alphonse: Brother...  
Kia: Ah well, see ya next time~!


	4. What Did You Do Ed!

Well, new chapter update. Sorry guys, school started and man, is reading fun. I got hooked on this guy named Aaron Warner Anderson from my book an-  
Edward: Shut up Kai, just start.  
Al: Brother please...  
Kia: Edward, I stole your idiocy pill. You want it back?  
Edward: I-I DON'T HAVE THAT! *Checks drawer and runs after Kia* Give me back my underwear!  
Me: He's not getting that back. Onto the story.

* * *

Girls P.O.V.

I see the brothers converse in the corner, the shorter one yelling at the taller one. I wonder which on is younger, but conclude on the Alphonse according to his childish voice. I hum and draw on a sheet of paper the brothers gave me, my black raven like hair and iridescent dark purple eyes. I watch them fight. And fight. And fight. I stand and walk over cautiously. I am afraid of the blonde one. He seems mean.

Mean. Mean. Mean. I can't understand him. He goes from okay, to angry, its like he's bipolar. Not only that, he's taller than me, but still short. How does that work? I stare at him and decide to tug his braid. He glares and shoves me. His younger brother yells, but it sounds wrong to me. Like a screech.

"Brother!" He yells. I hit my head back onto a table and fall to my knee's. A faint flash of regret passes in his eyes as the edges of my vision blurs.

Everything floats in front of my eyes like a pool. Like a leaf floating on water. As the edges of my vision begin to darken I think of how great it would be to float like that. Then I am.

Wait... Thats not logical..

Then how am I floating?

* * *

Okay.. that was.. better?  
Ed:You suck Kairi.  
Me: SHUT UP, NOT MY FAULT! *I throw a chicken nugget into his mouth and he starts choking.*  
Al: Brother!  
Kia: You're gonna have so many haters for hurting Edward this much...  
Me: I know. Welp. Bye bye~!


End file.
